Happy Lemur Day
Happy Lemur Day is an episode of Zoboomafoo about lemurs and what makes them special. Official Synopsis Animal Junction becomes Lemur Central when Zoboo's friends, two Ring-Tailed Lemurs, come for a visit. Episode Summary Introduction The brothers call Zoboo like an indri. As he arrives, he leaps around Animal Junction excitedly. His snack for the day is grapes. Zoboo thinks the Kratts make very good indri noises, and realizes he already knows what the mystery animals are. Mystery Animal He has the brothers guess instead, and they figure out that Zoboo has seen Ring-Tailed Lemurs; a mother, father, and baby. The lemurs leap around Animal Junction and make interesting noises. Zoboo names the baby Little Leaper, the mother Ring, and the father Tail. Zoboo notices the brothers’ hats, and thinks they look like crowned lemurs. The brothers reveal that they couldn’t comb or brush their hair this morning, and take off their hats to show that their hair is reminiscent of porcupine quills. Zoboo is astonished that most people don’t know what lemurs are, and decides to change it. First, the brothers describe the unique characteristics of lemurs; including their home of Madagascar, their tooth combs (demonstrated by a black-and-white ruffed lemur), and their social troops. The brothers’ hair is combed by the lemurs’ tooth combs, resulting in perfectly combed hair. Everyone feels lemurish. Zoboo tells the story of Sensit the Lemur. Meanwhile, the Ring-Tailed Lemurs have turned on a film projector of the Kratt Brothers as kids celebrating their dog Heidi’s birthday. Everyone decides that the best way to raise lemur awareness is to declare it officially Lemur Day. They provide a Lemur Day present (some mixed fruit) to the lemurs as the brothers spread the word about the holiday. They visit people all around the world and announce the holiday, speaking to large crowds about it, before returning within a few seconds. The lemurs hang out and feel voky, before leaving. Trip Moonface the barn owl flies in with a message from Jackie. She has seen some turtles about to cross the road. To make sure they don’t get run over, she releases them in their appropriate habitats. She then wishes the brothers Happy Lemur Day. The brothers decide they need to let lemurs know about the new holiday, so they go on a trip to Madagascar (actually the Duke Lemur Center) to tell them. They gather some combs and hats from the closet and set up the hourglass to make sure they arrive for some of Zoboo’s surprise visitors. The brothers enter a bamboo forest and meet some eastern bamboo lemurs barking. Next, they meet a troop of crowned lemurs snorting. Finally, they find some very noisy black-and-white ruffed lemurs who cause their hair to stand on end. They are glad they brought their combs. They wish every lemur they meet a Happy Lemur Day! The time is almost up, so they leap back to Animal Junction. They make it just on time, to meet Zoboo (Jovian) and his parents Zoboo’s Mom (Flavia) and Zoboo’s Dad (Nigel). All the sifakas want snacks, so Chris gets them a Lemur Day Cake. Martin gets a camera and takes a family picture. They sing the Lemur Day Song and the lemurs enjoy the cake. Zoboo tells the story of Snow Lemur’s Cake. The brothers review what makes a lemur a lemur before exiting with his parents. The brothers wish viewers a happy lemur day as they leave. Trivia Throughout the show, various holidays are referenced, including Groundhog Day, Christmas, and Halloween. List of Species Seen * Groundhog * Coquerel's Sifaka * Ring-Tailed Lemur * North American Porcupine * Black-and-White Ruffed Lemur * Barn Owl * Eastern Box Turtle * Painted Turtle * Crowned Lemur * Eastern Bamboo Lemur * Indri (Mentioned) * Red Ruffed Lemur (Mentioned) Category:Zoboomafoo Episode